¿Quien Dijo Que El Amor Es Facil?
by Angel Dark1313
Summary: Es mi último año de bachillerato, llevo más de tres años enamorada del chico más sencillo que he conocido, su nombre es Edward Cullen, compartimos la misma clase de Biología y sinceramente, no creo que siquiera note que existo… summary completo adentro
1. Prologo: Mi vida es asi

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.**  
**

**Beta: Ginette Bri Drb  
**

* * *

**Prologo**

**Mi vida es así**

Mi vida no es la típica historia triste, ni una del montón… Es solo la forma de expresar el desarrollo de la misma, expresar cómo el destino y el dinero cambian a las personas.

Me llamo Bella Swan, tengo 17 años, puedo decir que a esta edad empezó lo que sería un verdadero amor.

Vivo en Los Ángeles, California… aquí no vivo sola, están mi madre y mi padre, también tengo dos hermanos hermosamente adorables. Aunque ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de ellos…

Estoy en mi último año de secundaria, llevo más de tres años enamorada del chico más sencillo que he conocido, su nombre: Edward Cullen, compartimos la misma clase de Biología y sinceramente, no creo que siquiera note que existo… o al menos, eso pensaba hasta hace unos meses atrás, cuando me declaró amor eterno nada más y nada menos, que dedicándome una canción…

Fue desde ese momento que nuestras vidas se unieron tanto para bien, como para mal…


	2. Conociendonos

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.**  
**

**Beta: Ginette Bri Drb**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Conociéndonos**

_**Bella POV**_

Irónicamente al encontrarme completamente enamorada del chico que menos atención me prestaba en el instituto, yo era la mejor de mi clase, y por lo general, todos me buscaban como compañera por interés…

El único problema de Edward, era dejarse llevar por los patanes que tenía como amigos.

No sé cómo, pero yo sabía que él no era tan egocéntrico y ostentoso, como se mostraba con sus supuestos "_amigos_", había algo más, estaba casi segura, lo podía ver en sus ojos, ojos que no me correspondían ni en la más mínima oportunidad en que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

Yo era totalmente invisible para él, después de todo, era Edward, el chico guapo y popular del colegio, el adorado por todos, y yo era la nerd, la que solo buscaban por absurdo interés, así que no era importante para él.

Hasta ese momento… momento en que ame a mi profesora de biología.

—Chicos, antes que vayan a receso necesito que anoten un trabajo que les dejare el cual será en parejas. — ¿un trabajo en pareja? ¡Oh no! Cinco segundos después, toda la clase estaba encima de mí pidiendo ser que fuera su compañera, todos excepto él. ¡Era tan poco para él!

— ¡Atención! —Dijo la profesora intentando llamar la atención de mis compañeros— No es necesaria tanta algarabía ya que las parejas las escogeré yo. —dijo y empezó a nombrar las respectivas parejas hasta que menciono mi nombre.

—Isabella —Levante mi mano haciéndome presente y mostrando el evidente estado de ansiedad en el que me encontraba ya que en aquel momento solo quedaban sin pareja Edward, Erick y Jessica.

— ¿Dígame? —le respondí deseando que no me tocara Edward.

—Tú trabajaras con… —dejo el nombre en suspenso, ash no soportaba cuando le querían dar emoción de más a una simple asignación— Edward Cullen. —finalmente soltó sonriendo, como si lo hiciera a propósito.

¡_Demonios_! —dije en mi interior.

Y fue así como en fracción de segundos Edward estaba junto a mí.

— ¿Así qué trabajare contigo? —pregunto él con aquella gracia que lo hacía distinguir.

—Sí eso creo, pero si no es… —no me dejo terminar la frase cuando comento.

—Perfecto, al salir nos vemos en mi casa, ¿te parece? —en definitiva, al parecer aquel chico sabia el poder que tenía sobre mí.

—Está bien Edward. —fue lo último que respondí al sonar la campana de salida.

Me sentía muy nerviosa el saber que estaría tan cerca de Edward, ¡era tan absurdo!

Al llegar a casa note de inmediato la presencia de mis dos hermosos y ruidosos hermanos, Jacob era mayor que yo, tiene con dieciocho, el cual a pesar de no tener mucha diferencia de edad me protegía como si fuera su hija, es mi mejor amigo, es alto, castaño, moreno, y con grandes bíceps.

En cambio Seth es el consentido, él tiene apenas 15 quince años, es adorable. Él es muy distinto a Jacob, todo un enclenque, para ser precisa; pero yo amaba a mis hermanos tal cual eran.

El tiempo se me paso volando cuando organizaba mis libros para ir a casa de Edward. Así que deje una nota notificando a mis padres de donde estaría:

_**Me fui a casa de los Cullen tengo una asignación de Biología... Bella**_"

Minutos después y gracias a lo cerca que nos vivíamos –solo unas calles de casa— llegue a la que sería la casa de mí... amado y dulce Edward, me sentía en el paraíso al ir hacia su casa, aunque creí que me iba a morir de la vergüenza, ¿qué tal que no le callera bien a su familia?

Apenas toque me abrió un chico alto, fornido, moreno, y de ojos cafés, el cual me dijo que Edward estaba en su cuarto, que ya lo llamaba.

Mientras tanto, yo lo espere en un sofá de la sala, cuando de pronto apareció una chica dando saltitos de un lado para otro, la cual se asustó al verme y me pregunto que quien era yo.

—Hola, soy Isabella, una… ami… compañera de clase de Edward —_el amor de su vida aunque aún no lo sepa_, no pude evitar pensar para mis adentros.

—Ah, ok, bueno, ¡yo me llamo Alice! —Me dijo ella tan efusiva que por un momento me hizo pensar que de seguro se había excedido con el azúcar este día.

Como a los cinco minutos bajó Edward y me invito a su habitación, en la cual comenzamos a conocernos platicando sobre el trabajo.

—Bueno Bella ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trabajo ecológico, sobre cómo y porque hay que cuidar el planeta?

—Sí eso me gusta, podríamos empezar con una campaña de reciclaje, mostrando videos de consentimiento educativos lo cuales sirvan para hacer un llamado a la concientización de lo que ocurre actualmente en el mundo y en nuestra sociedad— y así pasamos toda la tarde organizando el proyecto y sustentándolo y sin saber cómo o porque terminamos contándonos cosas del otro, siendo así un poco más _"cercanos"…_

—Así que… —suspire profundamente dándome aliento para tomar la iniciativa— Edward, ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu vida? —murmure lo más rápido que pude a lo que él respondió con una hermosa sonrisa tímida antes de hablar.

—Mmm, Bella, ¿qué te puedo contar de mi vida? Pues la verdad, yo soy adoptado junto con mi hermana Alice, pero Esme y Carlisle nos hacen sentir como si fuéramos los hijos biológicos de ellos.

—Ed, disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿qué paso con tus padres? —Este me respondió con un gesto de tristeza.

—Pues la verdad, no se mucho de ellos, Esme y Carlisle dicen que mis padres eran muy buenos amigos de ellos y que lamentablemente murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía apenas cinco años y mi hermana tres.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. —le dije al ver su gesto de dolor.

—Gracias Bella, pero eso ya es pasado. —Repuso él— ¿Tú qué me cuentas de tu vida?

—Pues la verdad, mi vida no es tan emocionante, yo siempre he vivido con mis padres, y he sido muy buena estudiante, ellos siempre se han sentido orgullosos de mí por ello. Bueno, tengo dos hermanos, Jacob de dieciocho y Seth de quince, ellos son como mis mejores amigos, pues la mayoría de mis '_amigos_' me buscan por interés, no es bonito saber que me buscan solo por eso, por ser la que tiene la materia al día, soy a la que siempre buscan para que les pase las respuestas en un examen, esa no es la vida que quiero… Amo los libros y estudiar, pero me gustaría también encontrar a alguien que me tome en cuenta no solo por interés… —Le dije muy sinceramente.

—Tranquila, Bella yo…


	3. sorpresa, sorpresa

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.**  
**

**Beta: **Monserrat Guerra(FFAD)

**www. facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Cancion:**

**Una declaracion de amor-L2 ( www. youtube watch?v=hTvz3KobBWs)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa**

—Tranquila, Bella yo… yo sé que algún día encontrarás un amigo sincero y verdadero en el cual podrás confiar. Por ahora intentaré serlo yo, pero lo que no me explico es porque una mujer tan hermosa y tan divina jamás ha tenido buenos amigos.

¡Ay Edward!—Dije tartamudeando—, no me digas mentiras por favor.

— Pero no son mentiras, es la verdad, tú eres muy bonita —me dijo y tocó mi mejilla dulcemente.

_*Una semana después*_

Después de aquel día, Ed y yo éramos inseparables, éramos, por decirlo así, los mejores amigos. ¿Quien iba a decirlo? ¡La nerd, con el chico más guapo de todo el colegio! y sin decirles mentiras, cada día me enamoro más de este chico.

— Hola hermosa, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? —Me preguntó él.

— ¡Súper bien! ¿Y tú Ed? —Le dije y el me besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

— ¡Muy bien! —Me respondió, en eso sonó la campana, la cual nos indicaba que debíamos ingresar a clases.

—Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo Ed.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento princesa, no podré… —me respondió él.

— ¿Y por qué? —Dije con un puchero.

—Mmm, no te diré, ¡es una sorpresa!

— ¡Yupi! ¡Yupi! ¡Una sorpresa! —Dije y me puse a dar saltitos de la emoción. Mmm, ¿qué será?— ¡Ya quiero saber! Espero con ansias que las clases terminen —le dije, Ed me sonrió y se dirigió a sus clases.

No pude concentrarme en clases debido a que estaba pensando en qué sorpresa tendría prepara Ed. Mi maestra me llamó tres veces la atención… ¡Agh! pero yo estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que no prestaba atención a la maestra y lo que decía, yo solo quería saber qué tenía preparado Ed.

Llegó al fin el final de clases y Ed nada que me llamaba o me enviaba un mensaje de texto, yo estaba pensando que ya no me iba a dar la sorpresa que había dicho, hasta que luego… por fin me envió un mensaje de texto, el cual decía:

_"Hola Bells, ven por favor al aparcamiento"._

Yo como una loca recogí mis pertenencias y salí al aparcamiento, debido a eso, todos se voltearon a verme.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento vi a Ed recostado en su volvo. Él, apenas me vio, sacó una guitarra de su volvo y pidió la atención de todos, la cual sin dudarlo, todos le dieron.

Yo me paré en seco sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Bella! ¿Te puedes acercar? —Me pidió él. Yo como una boba me acerqué y él me dijo—. Bella, siento muchas cosas por ti, las cuales no se expresar verbalmente, por eso es que te dedico la siguiente canción:

_Te hare mil poemas y cartas de amor_  
_ Cantare para ti mi canción_  
_ Pintare en el cielo tu nombre y así_  
_ Gritare que por ti soy feliz_  
_ No existe nada tan grande como la luz de tus ojos de miel._

—Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, ¿quieres ser... mi… novia? —Me preguntó Ed tartamudeando.

—Ed… Edward… —le dije yo tartamudeando también.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D, gracias a por todos sus RR...

un aviso chic s estoy escribiendo una nueva historia :D aqui les dejo el summary

Isabella una chica de pueblo, la vida no ah sido tan buena con ella... Todos la odian pero lo que no saben es que en casa ya tiene suficiente odio... charlie es un hombre cruel, que la odia y no quiere dejarla ir...

quiero sobre avisarles que es una historia sobre abuso sexual, asi que si tienes prejuicios contra ello, por favor no me insultes, simplemente obvia la histoira;) .. tbm quiero decirles que espero que me apoyen en esta nueva historia ya tengo el 1er cap, solo falta que mi beta lo corrija :D


	4. Despedida

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.**  
**

**Beta: **Monserrat Guerra(FFAD)

**www. facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Despedida**

**Bella's POV.**

—Claro que sí —dije tartamudeando y sollozando por la emoción, es que no podía creérmelo como él, quería ser mi novio.

**Dos meses después.**

Edward y yo ya llevábamos dos meses de ser pareja, pero como en toda relación no todo es color rosa… él tuvo que viajar a Londres porque su familia se tuvo que ir por negocios, él y yo manteníamos contacto por web cam pero ya no era lo mismo.

…**Flashback…**

—Bella —me urgió Ed.

—Dime amor —respondí alegremente.

—Necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos a la hora de salida en el aparcamiento —comentó algo nervioso.

—Claro Ed, ¿pero qué pasa?

—Nada —me respondió atropelladamente y alejándose rápidamente.

Mi mañana no fue la mejor, pues mi mente siempre se preguntaba ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Edward estaba así?

Al llegar el final de clases nos dirigimos al aparcamiento donde él me pidió que me subiera el volvo abriéndome la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? ya me estás asustando —comenté algo nerviosa.

—Nada —contestó esquivando la mirada, eso solo significaba que estaba ocultando algo.

El metió la llave en el encendedor del carro y este prendió con un leve susurro, movió un los cambios y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, iba siempre con la mirada al frente durante el transcurso a quien sabe donde nunca me dirigió ni una sola mirada y era raro en él jamás hacia eso, siempre me dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona, o miradas, para hacerme sentir "incómoda".

Íbamos por un camino algo árido, que cada tanto tenía una curva, el lugar era algo solo, sólo se encontraban casa deshabitadas, que al parecer alguna vez fueron habitadas. Edward hizo una última curva y vi como poco a poco un pequeño parque se iba revelando, esta lleno de flores lilas, el pasto esta muy bien cuidado, sentí como poco a poco la velocidad del automóvil iba bajando, hasta quedar totalmente quieto. Edward apagó el motor y se giró hacia mí y me invitó a salir del coche, yo salí de este sin preámbulos, y apunto de colapsar, mi mente cada vez formaba una nueva pregunta sobre lo que pasaba, mi angustia cada vez aumentaba, y no iba a permitir que mis nervios me comieran viva.

—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen dime en este mismo instante que es lo que sucede –dije con autoridad.

Él se rasco la nuca repetidas veces, signo de que estaba nervioso, antes de responderme algo titubeante— lo que pasa es que mi familia y yo nos vamos a Londres —dijo cerrando los ojos, en un signo de desesperación.

— ¿¡Qué!?— grité hasta hacer que mi garganta doliera, como era esto posible, en que momento sucedió, ¿Cómo que se iba? No, eso no podía ser — ¿Cómo que te vas? –dije un poco desilusionada y dejándome caer en una banca que había cerca de donde estaba él. Edward se me acercó lentamente y se sentó a mi lado, devastado, sus ojos demostraban desesperación, el abrió repetidamente la boca, intentando decir algo, pero a la final sin poder hacerlo, eso era tan frustrante, yo quería tener respuestas, pero sabia que no debía presionarlo.

Es que mi familia tiene unos negocios en Londres y debe ir a atenderlos —me sobresalté al escucharlo hablar, pues me había acostumbrado al silencio.

…**Fin flasback…**

Si bueno así es fue que me dejó mi dulce Edward, y a pesar de que todavía nos comunicábamos por webcam, no era lo mismo, yo lo sentía distinto él estaba cambiando tanto en tan poco tiempo, no era justo que la vida me lo quitara ¡así! ¿Cómo era posible?, yo quería a mi Ed, pero sabía que no lo iba a recuperar a no ser, de que estuviera a su lado, y eso es algo imposible.

* * *

Hola *digo asomada desde debajo de mi cama* eh aquí un nuevo cap, siento la demora, ¡en verdad!,por cierto los otros cap's han tenido cambios así que os invito a leerlos ;) ... ¿RR? se los agradecería con el alma :D


	5. Decisiones

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.**  
**

**Beta: **Monserrat Guerra(FFAD)

**www. facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

**Decisiones**

Me siento mal por Bella al tener que irme a Londres y dejarla sola, pero debo hacerlo por mi familia, estos días tal vez no he sido el mismo pero es mejor así, porque no sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo estemos en Londres…

_**…2 años después…**_

Mi relación con Bella no es la misma ya que estamos muy distanciados y como dice el dicho _"amor de lejos amor de pendejos" _

Yo quiero tener una vida, salir con chicas, hacer algo con mi vida, porque por lo visto en Londres nos vamos a quedar más de lo pensado.

Aunque todavía amo a Bella con toda mi alma, pero a pesar de todo ese amor que siento por ella no puedo hacer nada, ¡nada!, es tan frustrante vivir separados, cuánto quiero compartir con ella, con mis viejos amigos.

Además la última semana me ha estado coqueteando una chica muy linda llamada Irina ella es de tez morena, ojos verdes, alta, cabello rubio, todo un poder de chica.

…_Flasback_…

— ¡Edward! me llamo Irina.

—Hola Irina, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien y tú Eddy —dijo batiendo las pestañas.

—Súper.

—Mmm…oye Eddy, este… —dijo Irina tartamudeando—. ¿Hasta cuándo tendrás a todas las chicas del instituto tras tuyo? —dijo Irina un poco tímida.

Reí sarcásticamente —Mmm no lo sé, hasta que me enamore de una supongo —respondí con una sonrisa lánguida.

—Oh ya veo —murmuro algo decepcionada—. Adiós Eddy, te veo luego —dijo un poco más animada, esta chica era bipolar o ¿Qué?

—Yo también —dije con un entusiasmo fingido—"ojala no" pensaba mi fuero interno

… _fin flasback_…

No sé porque siempre que pienso en Irina se me viene esta conversación a la mente, creo que tal vez es porque lo que me dijo es muy cierto.

Bueno como sea ¿¡Qué voy hacer con mi vida!?

Le doy una oportunidad a Irina o ¿no? Amo mucho a Bella, pero con la distancia no puedo luchar. Ya sé veré algunas opciones y me quedaré con la que mejor me parezca, ya sea simplemente por no estar solo pero no es que ¡puedo hacer nada!.

Con el pasar de los días todo se hizo más difícil además de Irina, muchas más chicas empezaron a coquetearme y además de que la mayoría de las chicas que están tras mío no encontraba la indicada puesto que siempre estaba pensando en bella… Edward no seas estúpido acepta a alguna de esas chicas – me decían mis hermanos y amigos— pero es que no hay ninguna como mi bella –pensaba mi fuero interno— ¿¡QUE SERA DE MI VIDA SIN BELLA!? ¿¡PORQUE ME VINE PARA LONDRES!? ¿¡PORQUE, PORQUE!? ¿¡QUE HAGO!?—Pensaba cada día—

* * *

**Bueno a falta de uno les e traído dos, espero que les agrade :D **


	6. Actos Inesperados

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

**Beta: **Monserrat Guerra(FFAD)

**www. facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Actos inesperados**

**Bella´s Pov **

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde Edward se fue a Londres, no podía creer como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, era asfixiante.

Desde su partida todo se hizo más difícil porque yo siempre andaba pensado en que locura estará haciendo, siempre me preguntaba ¿Dónde está Ed? Y en muchas cosas estúpidas y además de esto Jessica mi peor enemiga me andaba diciendo de que Ed se había ido simplemente porque ya no me amaba, y eso me ponía muy furiosa, porque aunque yo sabía que él se había ido por negocios de su familia.

_**…Flashback…**_

_— ¡Hey Bella! —me llamó Jessica._

_—Dime Jessica —dije secamente._

_— ¿Dónde está tu noviecito Edward? —me preguntó Jessica burlándose._

_— ¿No sabías que se fue? Ah, no se despidió de ti, ¿verdad? Qué pena._

_—Muy graciosa —murmuró enojada, como si me importara, me di media vuelta para irme de una vez por todas de allí —. ¡Oye espera! —Me llamó Jessica—, no será que en verdad se fue porque tú ya no le gustabas y como eres tan poca cosa, le dio pena moral y simplemente desapareció._

_—Si puede ser, pero eso a ti no te incumbe Jessica —comenté agriamente—, además es algo que no te incumbe, solo te digo que no se fue por eso —dije dándole un guiño._

_—Como no —dijo Jessica._

_—Adiós Jessica, ojala que te atropelle un tren —comente dándole un guiño y sin más me gire._

_**… Fin flashback…**_

No sé porque cada vez que veo o recuerdo a Jessica se me viene esta conversación a la mente; bueno realmente sí lo sé, ella es una estúpida sin cerebro y porque fue tan gracioso como la dejé en medio del pasillo con la boca abierta.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de aquel encuentro, yo me encontraba en la cafetería con mis mejores amigas Leah y Rebecca las conocí meses después de la partida de Ed.

**…Flashback…**  
— ¡Hey tú! sabes dónde queda la cafetería —me llamó una chica alta cabello castaño ojos negros.

—Claro, yo voy hacia allá, si quieres ven conmigo

—Claro. Oye Leah ven —gritó la chica con una sonrisa a su compañera.

— ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? —pregunté con interés.

Yo soy Rebecca Hale Gigandet y ella es mi hermana Leah. Y, ¿tú quién eres? —comentó con gran entusiasmo, tanto que casi estaba dando saltos mientras caminaba.

—Oh, yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella

**…Fin Flashback…**

Y desde ese día somos las mejores amigas

— ¡Chicas, chicas! —las llamé un poco alto.

—Dinos Bella —contestaron al mismo tiempo, eso era tan aterrador, porque casi siempre lo hacían.

— ¿Conocen a Sam Uley? —ambas se miraron y negaron al mismo tiempo, _aterrador_.

—Pues la última semana me ha estado coqueteando —comenté con indignación y retomando mi caminata hacia la clase de historia.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar a mi lado—. Pero que ¿lo vas aceptar o no? —preguntó Leah.

—Pues no creo, porque yo todavía amo con toda mi alma a Edward, aún guardo la esperanza de que regrese. En fin y ¿ustedes que cuentan?

—Nada —dijeron al unísono.

—Vale —comenté con aburrimiento —sentí como mi celular comenzaba a vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones así que lo saqué, pero lo que menos esperaba era encontrar el nombre de Edward en el aparatejo ese—. Disculpen chicas —dije con obvio entusiasmo—, ambas asintieron.

— ¡Hola amor! —dije casi gritando.

—Hola mi princesa —dijo mi Edward.

— ¡Te extraño mucho! —dije con melancolía.

—Yo también mi princesa —me respondió él con tristeza.

— ¿Cuándo regresas? —dije yo como una niña chiquita.

—No lo sé amor, en un mes, dos meces o hasta más tiempo este aquí en Londres —dijo mi Ed consternado.

—Enserio Ed. Yo ya quiero estar a tu lado para acariciarte, abrazarte y darte muchos besos —dije murmurando

—Yo también mi princesa —dijo ed. Melancólicamente.

— ¿Por qué tenías que irte? —hablé más para mí misma que para él.

—Tal vez así lo quiso el destino —dijo Ed murmurando—. I love you —me dijo suspirando.

—Chao, chao amor —dije un poco apresurada y con tristeza ya que no quería colgar.

— ¿Porque te despides tan rápido mi princesa? —Me respondió él

—Es que tengo que entrar a clases.

—Oh ya veo ¿Te llamo después, te parece?

—Obvio, esperaré tu llamada. Te amo —le dije en voz baja.

—Adios, I love you —me respondió

Iba corriendo por los pasillos, tratando de no caerme y de llegar lo más pronto posible a clases. Cuando de un momento a otro escuché una voz, muy conocida, no ¿Por qué ahora?, llamándome

— ¡Bella! —Era Sam

—Dime — dije un poco agitada y apresurada.

—Este… ¿Bella que harás esta noche? —me pregunto Sam tímidamente.

—No sé, tal vez quedarme en casa estudiando –dije yo arrastrando las palabras ya que llevaba un poco de prisa—

—Este… ¿quieres salir conmigo esta noche? —dijo Sam retraídamente.

—Sí claro ¿pero a donde iríamos? —dije dubitativa.

—A ver una película, supongo, bueno si quieres —dijo Sam alegremente.

— ¡Claro! — dije sin pensarlo, y con más del entusiasmo que quería expresar, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones.

— ¿Ok, pero que película?

—Mmm… no lo sé, tal vez búsqueda implacable —dije tímidamente.

— ¡Esta súper esa idea! —dijo Sam alegremente.

—Nos vemos al rato Sam, tengo que irme

—Oh, vale —dijo Sam con una sonrisa que parecía a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

**\o/ \o/ \o/  
**

Pasaron las horas, las clases sin darme cuenta y cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que estaba en mi casa, ¿pero como llegue aquí?… _Bella creo que lo has hecho por inercia_, me dije a mi misma. De pronto recordé que saldría con Sam y que faltaba dos horas para que llegara por mí. Inmediatamente me incorporé de un salto y salí corriendo hacia el baño donde me di una corta ducha, pero ahora lo más importante ¿qué me pongo?... al final decidí colocarme un vestido muy pegado a mi cuerpo muy poco habitual en mi por cierto, este vestido hacia resaltar mi figura era de un color blanco… a los poco minutos de haber terminado de arreglarme Sam llegó por mí este casi se le sale la quijada cuando me vio

—Emmm, Bella te ves hermosa —dijo Sam tartamudeando.

— ¡Oh! gracias Sam —dije sonrojándome.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Sam sin reaccionar todavía.

—Oh, claro —dije inmediatamente.

Pasaron unos diez minutos para que llegáramos al cine, ya que no estaba muy lejos. Cuando llegamos Sam inmediatamente se dirigió a comprar los tickets y las palomitas, a los pocos minutos de comprar los tickets, empezaron la función.

Sam se veía pensativo por algo—. ¿Sam te pasa algo? —Pregunté un poco preocupada.

—No, tranquila Bella —dijo este sin emoción alguna.

Después de unos minutos sentí como Sam cogía mi barbilla y la giraba hacia él, intentando así besarme, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más a mí lo paré.

—Este… Sam, yo solo te quiero como amigo y además yo tengo novio —dije tímidamente y tartamudeando.

—Bella, lo siento mucho —dijo desconcertado— nunca pensé que tuvieras novio.

—No te preocupes Sam ¿nos vamos? —pregunté un poco incómoda.

—Claro —dijo este sin reaccionar.

En el trayecto de regreso se hizo un silencio el cual ninguno de los dos quiso romper, llegamos a mi casa a los quince, diez minutos.

—Adiós Bella —dijo Sam un poco frustrado y desilusionado.

—Adiós Sam —dije batiendo mi mano y abriendo la puerta del automóvil para salir de este, a paso lento. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi casa, saqué la llave de la maceta que había junto a esta y le inserté, la puerta abrió con un pequeño clic. Sin mirar atrás inmediatamente ingresé y me dirigí a la planta superior, donde quedaba mi habitación. Había llegado tan casada a mi casa que lo primero que hice fue darme un pequeña ducha y colocarme mi pijama favorita y me recosté en mi cama y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, me encontraba soñando como habría sido ese beso con Sam.

* * *

**Hi! por aquí de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el cap, nos leemos en el prox cap :D **


	7. Momentos Incomodos

******Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo Sin Betear**

* * *

Había llegado tan cansada a mi casa que lo primero que hice fue darme un pequeña ducha y colocarme mi pijama favorita y me recosté en mi cama y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, me encontraba soñando como habría sido ese beso con Sam.

_***\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-**_

**Momentos Incomodos**

¿Cómo hubiera sucedido?

¿Qué hubiera sentido?

**…semanas después…**

Me encontraba sentada en la cafetería con mis amigas, como siempre, escuchando la radio. Cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a sonar la canción que Edward me había dedicado, en ese instante sentí como unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaba a bajar por mis mejillas, como mi mundo se venía abajo, mis amigas al darse cuenta que estaba llorando intentaron calmarme, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

De un momento a otro veía todo negro, sentí como todo se venía abajo, como perdía control de mi cuerpo.

**Sam Pov´s**

¡Bella, bella!- grite al ver como se desmallada-

¡Paul ven ayúdame a llevarla al hospital! –Grite un poco alarmado a mi mejor amigo-

Paul inmediatamente se acercó a mí y me ayudo a llevarla hasta mi automóvil, y sus amigas nos siguieron de cerca algo preocupadas y se montaron en la parte trasera sosteniendo a Bella -Llegamos al hospital como en cinco o diez minutos–

Apenas ingresamos al hospital, el doctor Alexandro nos atendió inmediatamente, acomodo a bella en una camilla y le inyecto un poco de suero, ya había transcurrido como una hora desde que llegamos al hospital y bella nada que despertar, el doctor dijo que su desmayo se debía a las emociones.

**Bella Pov**

Mis parpados intentan luchar contra nebuloso oscura que tapa mis ojos, pero soy incapaz, es tan agotador y me dejo llevar nuevamente por el Morfeo, cuando por fin logro quitar aquella capa negra de mis ojos, los abro inmediatamente, cuando inspección el lugar, me doy cuenta de que no estoy en el instituto si no en el hospital, ¡en el hospital!- grite mi mente alarmada-

Bella, bella- me llamo una voz la cual reconocí perfectamente-

¿Sam? – Pregunte atónita-

¡Bella por fin despiertas!- dijo este alegremente-¿Sam que me paso?- pregunto algo consternada-

Te desmayaste y pues te trajimos al hospital- contesto este un poco nervioso-

Oh ya veo- dije dudosa-Sam ven siéntate aquí por favor- pedí amablemente-

Claro –dijo este alegremente-

Gracias Sam por traerme al hospital – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-

De…na…da – dijo Sam tartamudeando-¡Pero Sam la próxima vez no lo hagas!- dije alzando un poco la voz-

¿Por qué? – Pregunto este un poco asustado-

¡Pues porque los amo tanto que me encanta estar metida aquí!-dije sarcásticamente-

Ok, ok –dijo Sam tranquilamente-

Me fui acercando lentamente a Sam cada vez un poco más cerca de sus labios, aquella sensación de que lo necesitaba cerca de mi me fueron uniendo más a él, al sentir su respiración tan cerca supe que lo que más deseaba era que me besara y así fue nuestro labios se juntaron en un dulce beso, sabia que aquello estaba mal así que mi cuerpo respondió instintivamente y lo aleje bruscamente.

Sam…Lo … si…en…to –dije tartamudeando-

No… te…preocupes…-dijo Sam un poco aturdido-

Las horas pasaron y nada que me dejaban salir del hospital, ya me estaba enfureciendo con Sam por haberme traído al hospital.

Lo siento-decía este cada vez que lo acusaba-

Lo siento-respondía yo sarcásticamente-

Este solo hacia una mueca de perdón. Tuve que estar otras dos horas en el hospital para poder salir, cuando por fin salí al aire cálido y refrescante de los Ángeles, me puse a saltar como una loca – la gente me miraba, como diciendo y esta que le pasa-

Por fin cuando me logre calmar me despedí de Sam, este intento de convencerme para llevarme, pero sus intentos eran en vano ya que yo solo quería estar sola para reflexionar.

Yo caminaba en medio del bosque buscando un lugar donde, hubiera un riachuelo, un lindo jardín, mejor dicho un lugar de ensueños , ya me estaba rindiendo, pero en ese momento encontré el lugar más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida es como me lo imaginaba, un riachuelo en el fondo de aquel hermoso lugar, lleno de mis flores favoritas las petunias, pareciera que fuera hecho para mi sola "Bella que crees una persona cualquiera te hará este hermoso lugar, si como no"-pensaba mi fuero interno – Estaba por tirarme al suelo, cuando escuche a un animal acercarse, bueno eso creí que era, hasta que apareció entre los arboles un chico, alto, fornido, moreno, ojos claros, cabello desarreglado, era… Era casi igual a mi Edward, pero nadie se le acercaba, él era único.

Emmm… hola… tu ¿quién eres?-dijo aquel chico-

Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella-dije tartamudeando- aquel chico rio por lo bajo- Este ¿y tú eres? –Pregunte ya un poco mas calmada-

Yo soy Rylie Biers –dijo este algo tímido-

Oye este… ¿este lugar es tuyo?

Oh no lo encontré hace como 5 años y siempre vengo aquí cada vez que quiero estar solo- respondió alzando las manos para restarle importancia-

Oh ya, ya veo- dije sin ánimos-

¿Y tú qué me dices ya conocías este prado?- pregunto de repente-

Oh no lo acabo de encontrar- dije efusivamente-

Oye… ¿pero tú sabes de quien es o de quien era este prado?

Pues este prado era de los Cullen ellos los cuidaron durante varios años y debido a que se tuvieron que ir me lo dejaron a mí, a si que prácticamente es mío  
De…los…cullen…-sentí que en ese instante se me venía todo el mundo encima, quería que me succionara la tierra, sentí como las lagrimas empezaban a derramarse por mis mejillas, Rylie se acercó a mí al ver que estaba llorando y comenzó a secar mis lágrimas las cuales eran remplazadas por otras…

¿Qué paso bella? – me preguntaba Rylie sin obtener respuesta alguna-  
¡Bella! – Me zarandeaba y gritaba al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna- Cuando por fin me logre calmar y articular palabra le conté lo que me sucedía oh mejor dicho le conté mi historia

_***\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-**_

Ya de regreso en casa, me encontraba tirada en el mueble de la sala con mis amigas leah y Rebecca estábamos viendo una película de miedo, bueno ellas estaban viendo una peli de miedo ya que yo andaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, pensando en Rylie el chico que conocí hoy en el prado, en lo tierno que fue al ver que estaba llorando, en como logro calmarme sin mucho esfuerzo, en sus ojos, en su boca, umm en su boca, como quisiera probar la boca de aquel chico, su lengua ¡"BELLA QUE DICES APENAS Y LO CONOCES Y ADEMÁS TIENES NOVIO!" – Pensaba mi fuero interno- … pero mis pensamientos no lo escuchaban ya que volvían al mismo tema sus labios como seria sentirlos junto a los míos, como seria sentir su lengua junto con la mía, dentro de mi boca ¡"BELLA DESPIERTA YA, TIENES NOVIO N-O-V-I-O NOVIO!"-me repetía mi fuero interno-… yo estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que tocaban la puerta hasta que la persona que fuera que estaba tocando se volvió intensiva y casi me daña el tímpano de tanto tocar el timbre… ¡ya voy!..¿Quién en es? … ¡yo el chico que te ama!- después que dijo eso comenzó a cantar-

_….Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
sé que él lo sabe también, pero él no te ve_

_Como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
y que enloqueces con cada botón que  
te desabrochas pensando en su manos…_

¿Sam?- pregunte abriendo la puerta-

Bella se que tu amas a tu novio pero es que jamás lo eh visto y pues yo a ti te amo y sé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos pero eso no impide que seamos amigos verdad y pues quisiera saber si querías ir al baile… ¿Conmigo?...-pregunto nervioso-

Lo siento Sam pero es que para ese fin de semana no voy a estar aquí viajo a Londres…- respondí incomoda-

¿Y no puede ser otro fin de semana? – dijo Sam melancólicamente-

No lo siento es que ya compre mis boletos-

Oh lastima- dijo este desilusionado-

Ring ring

Discúlpame un momento- dije haciéndole señas-

Claro- respondió este sin ganas-

¡Hola!- respondí-

¡Bella!

¿Si quien habla?- pregunte desconcertada-

Pues yo tu….

_***\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-*\o/*-**_

**Irina Pov's**

Ya habían pasado alrededor d años desde que llego Eddie al instituto, y saben que era lo peor que el muy imbécil no se fijaba en mí, siempre que intentaba robarle un beso o convencerlo de que fuera mi novio me cortaba diciéndome "Irina yo, ya tengo novia" y yo siempre le contesto "¡pues qué raro yo no la veo será que es invisible!" y este siempre Salía y me dejaba hay parada como si yo fuera quien sabe qué.

¡Eddie! – lo llame al ver que estaba bajando de su volvo

Oh hola Irina – dijo este un poco desconcertado-

¿Oye Eddie con quien iras al baile de fin de año?-dije pícaramente-

Pues con Bella, ya que ella va a venir a visitarme por esas fechas- dijo este en un tono de alegría-

¿Bella?-pregunte desconcertadamente-

Si, mi novia - dijo este como si nada-

Ya, chaos Eddie- dije molesta-

Chao Irina- respondió como si nada-

Quien era esa maldita zorra que pensaba venir a Londres y entrometerse en el baile de fin de año y en mis planes con Eddie, que se creía esa, la verdad no le voy a dejar el camino así de fácil ¡Ja!...Voy hacer lo imposible contar de ir con Eddie al baile y ¡así poder demostrarle a las demás chicas quien es la que manda en este puto instituto! Y a esa puta que no tiene ningún control sobre mi Eddie

¡Irina! –escuche aquella voz tan peculiar-

¡Si dime Eddie!- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara-

Este oye... ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

¿Si claro dime?- respondí coquetamente-

Puedes… Cubrirme con los profesores es que tengo que salir

Si claro yo te hago el favor- respondí con mi mejor sonrisa-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) ¿RR? **


	8. NOTA

**Nota**

**Hola chicas, lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo para seguir escribiendo la historia; así que la eliminare, se que es una desfachatez de mi parte, pero prefiero avisaros y no dejar la historia incompleta**

**Hasta la próxima les quiere Angel Dark1313.**


End file.
